Happenstance
by siriuslyundefined
Summary: Gibbs and DiNozzo never met, and never will. In his dreams, Gibbs has a senior field agent who watches his six, one he wishes was real and helping his team? Why does the serial killer that the NCIS team is following seem so familar to Gibbs? No pairings.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything NCIS. They are just my inspiration.

AU. This does not follow the series, and Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo never worked for NCIS. This story will not have Ziva in it, for I am not a fan of her character on the show. So the characters in this story are from Season 1 and 2.

Warning: It may be confusing for the first few chapters…I have a few ways this can go. This story is not about the supernatural but one theme of this story might by skeptic to some. It is kind of fast paced, especially over the cases in this chapter. They will go into more detail later. Not slash.

NCIS::NCIS::NCIS::NCIS::NCIS::NCIS::NCIS::NCIS::NCIS::NCIS::NCIS

Pounding footsteps were heard throughout the forest as two men were dodging trees left and right. Harsh breathing was lost to the wind as the older gray haired man put all his effort to catch the man in front of him. It was now just reaching sunset and the younger man in the lead obviously knew where he wanted to go, he was also putting more distance between the gray haired man behind him as he quickened his pace to lose the older male.

The younger man laughed haughtily and turned his head to smirk at the older man. Instinctively the younger man knew that he could lose the older man easily but it was fun to be chased. No one has ever caught up with him in a long time and it was a thrill. Only one time has someone came this close to catching him before, some hot shot FBI agent that was still a tad green around the edges but smart, very smart. Another look at the man behind him, he decided it was time to ditch. The older man was losing ground and he looked in pain, he was starting to limp. Maybe next time he will give the older man some leeway to try and get close but he still had a job to finish. He knew he made the right decision to kill a female petty officer, getting NCIS involved was brilliant, especially since the local PD and FBI was never able to catch him.

With one last look, the green eyed man made eye contact with steely blue. It was like some sort of acknowledgement as the older man grunted and slowed down. The younger man smirked as he quickened his pace again and lost the man behind him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The NCIS team finally caught up with the serial killer that had been plaguing the Washington D.C. area for over a decade, well as close as they could get anyway. In the mid 1990s, a series of killings started on the outskirts of D.C. It all began with the murder of a young woman named Tanya Kalloway. She was brutally stabbed multiple times; all the stab wounds on her body were around the main arteries. Her killer was a novice but he knew what he wanted, where it would hurt the most, and most important of all—how slow she would die while he tortured her some more. Tanya was still alive when he took her right eye out, setting the eye on the entrance hall table—looking at the front door. After that, evidence proves that he left the house, leaving without a trace of evidence that could point to him. It became a cold case.

A year later, a young female named Onya Green was murdered in her home the same way, except this time it was an ear sitting on the entrance hall table. The main blood arteries were sliced with perfect aim. Three weeks after her murder, another murder occurred on the outskirts of D.C. at an estate where a female teenager was found murdered in the stables. Her name was Natasha Mayer, killed the same way except her hand was sawed off. Police found her hand at the back of the stables, the index finger pointing towards the door.

The next few months three more murders occurred the exact same way in sequence like the first three murders. The FBI became involved once it was determined to be the trademark of one killer. Throughout the years, murders occurred at random throughout the DC area, the only thing left behind from the serial killer was his trademark of leaving something on the entrance hall table or on the floor near the back. Agents worked around the clock to determine if the killer picked victims at random or if there was a preference of some kind. Nothing linked the females together, except that they were wealthy and would be inheriting a lot of money soon.

With the murders being random and getting further apart, the case lost top priority to other cases.

Then fourteen years after the first killing, he killed a female Petty Officer. This particular case will set off a new chain of events that would change lives and a bond that will be tested to the limits.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Six months earlier…**_

_Gibbs_. _Boss. _

_Wake up. _

_Running. Laughter. _

_Head slap. _

_Owww! _

_Boss. _

_Gear up. Got a case._

_On your six Boss!_

_Tires squealing. Metal crunching into metal. Nothing._

_You will not die. _

_It was never meant to be. You couldn't do anything. It's alright. _

_Sorry Boss. _

Waking up gasping for air, one Leroy Jethro Gibbs jumped out of bed only to trip over fallen bed sheets, and landed in heap on the left side of his bed. Glancing at his surroundings, he was glad that no one was around to witness this moment of weakness. What would they say when they took one look at him with his labored breathing, mussed up hair, and frightened eyes? What would they say of their fearless leader then?

He quickly stood up and walked to the bathroom. Looking at the mirror he was sweaty and pale. Splashing some cold water on his face he quickly patted his face dry with a hand towel and went downstairs to make some coffee. As he was waiting for the coffee to finish, he couldn't make sense of what his dream was about, he never fully remembered any of his dreams. All he remembered was flashes of the office, designer clothes, a hand rubbing the back of a recently smacked head, a bright smile and green eyes. Gibbs gave a slight smile, one that was hardly noticeable unless one knew him really well, as the man in his dreams always had his six in the field. There was no one better whom he trusted, the only problem, this person didn't exist.

Gibbs often had dreams of this mysterious person providing insight during cases, snippets of conversation helping him shed light on whatever case he was currently working on. He called it his gut feeling.

During many years, he was a one-man team most of the time; he had his share of agents. Most of them were too scared of him, he fired them…well kicked them off his team or they requested a transfer or simply quit. He was used to being a one-man team till Stan Burley was assigned to him. It took both of them awhile but they eventually learned to work together quite well and they soon became a two-man team that closed cases faster than any other team at NCIS. Stan Burley quickly became friends with the gothic forensic scientist downstairs, Abigail Scuito, otherwise known as Abby. Everyone at NCIS knew that Gibbs considered Abby like a daughter. The fact alone that Abby and Stan quickly became friends and helped each other out when Gibbs was being particularly mean, meant a lot to Gibbs. It meant that he wouldn't figure out a way later on down the line to make Stan Burley leave, he was going to stay.

The next person to join his team was a woman named Kate Todd. He and Stan worked a case on Air Force One, where Gibbs told Kate to be at the office 0700 sharp the next Monday. Needless to say, the two-man team became three.

After countless conversations with Director Morrow, Gibbs knew he needed to add a fourth member to his team. Some computer genius had to be on every team, Gibbs didn't like it. He knew he could train them but they would never be a qualified investigator in his books. Two people were on his short list, he had help with a few cases in the past by an MIT graduate named Timothy McGee, and one person he had never worked with before named Donny Tozzio. Gibbs eventually hired McGee, and the Tozzio file was mixed in with other files in the director's office.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey Boss"

"Boss"

"Good morning Boss"

All three agents acknowledged their boss when they entered the bullpen knowing they wouldn't get any form of noticeable acknowledgement. Kate Todd turned on her computer as Stan Burley dropped his bag and went towards the head, while Tim McGee took out his PDA and turned everything on his and Burley's desk. Kate rolled her eyes as McGee began organizing Burley's desk which was a mess from their last case. Gibbs mentally smirked as watched from his peripheral vision.

"Goin' for coffee. Finish the reports from the Marley case." Gibbs announced when Burley got back to his desk.

"So McGee, did you get any sleep last night?" asked Burley as he twirled a pen in his fingers. A knowing smirk on his face since he knew they didn't get in till 4am.

"Uh…um…no. Not really."

"I know what you mean. I'm so fuckin' tired. Do you want to do me a favor? Go get me some coffee."

"Burley." Kate stopped typing her report for a few seconds to glare at the man sitting across from her.

"I'm on it Stan." This only made Stan smile wider at the woman as McGee left the bullpen.

45 minutes later…

All three agents looked at the lead agent when the phone on his desk started ringing.

"Gibbs." he barked and listened silently before snapping the phone shut.

"Grab your gear. Dead petty officer." Gibbs barked at his team as he grabbed his coffee, one that was almost empty. He mentally sighed, knowing his team needed a break, but it was their weekend to work while the other teams were off rotation. Paperwork could wait.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There was a heavy fog as a man ran through the trees, ducking under branches when they got in his way. He continued running till he reached a clearing near a river. He smiled when he saw a younger man doing tricks with a knife sitting on a log waiting for him with a hand-made sling shot next to him and several empty cans lined up on a rock.

"Ready to practice?" asked the older man as he took off his cap and hung it on a nearby branch.

"You did it again, didn't you? I could feel it."

"It was time."

"It's different this time. You're going to leave forever, I know it." said the younger man as he threw the knife towards the ground, killing a small spider. The younger of the two gave the older man a wounded look.

"Don't give me that look. I just did what I needed to do. I gave up everything for you since you can't do anything for yourself. I…"

"I what?" asked the younger man, who looked like a teenager with short messy brown hair and hazel eyes, that were more of a green at the moment, ones that pierced your soul. He stood up and briskly walked into the older male's personal space, glaring at him with such intensity that the man flinched. "Do you hate me?"

The man looked at the teenager who now had a child-like expression on his face, one that looked so innocent. But the man knew better, this person before him could change into a dangerous person faster than a blink of an eye.

Knowing the horrible past the younger man faced growing up and a tragedy that forever changed him; the man couldn't help but love the guy like a little brother, maybe even a son since there was a huge age gap. Something must of shown on his face as the teenager smiled shyly and went back to the log he was sitting on earlier.

"I perfected my aim while you were away."

The older man smiled as he walked towards the teenager as he picked up the slingshot and hit the can.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Please R&R. To get things started, I will let a reviewer come up with the unsub's alternate/nickname name. Examples: BTK or The Clown Killer. I will pick the top 3 before Chapter 2. I will announce in an A/N at the beginning of Chapter 2 and you guys can give me an opinion of the top 3. For the announcement of the winning name, it will be used in Chapter 3.


End file.
